


Shock

by easternCriminal



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Jacobi is trying to keep it together, after Eiffel loses his memories, after Minkowski passes out, takes place during episode 61
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: Jacobi stumbles through the ship - it’s shaking violently, and it makes it harder to find hand holds to propel himself forward. He’s doing his best not to look at his left arm, at the torn flesh and blistering burns that snake up it. At least in zero gravity his leg, the pained mess it is, can mostly just drag behind him.





	Shock

Jacobi stumbles through the ship - it’s shaking violently, and it makes it harder to find hand holds to propel himself forward. He’s doing his best not to look at his left arm, at the torn flesh and blistering burns that snake up it. At least in zero gravity his leg, the pained mess it is, can mostly just drag behind him. 

The ships are creaking beneath him, the combination that the three of them have become, smashed and welded and forced together, like Frankenstein (‘Frankenstein's monster’ Maxwell would correct). Hera went offline a handful of minutes ago, leaving Jacobi to lurch forward with only the groans of the ship to accompany his own ragged breaths. 

When he finds the door he doesn’t have the time to steel himself. There is no preparation for the scene he sees before him. Lovelace floating in the room, completely still. A figure darts behind one of the large pieces of equipment in the room. Next to the large recliner (looking like the dentist chair from hell) are two figures. Jacobi doesn’t focus in on them immediately. First he’s distracted by the floating red glob in the air. A perfect sphere, innocent and sinister in the same moment. 

 

Eiffel has pushed Renee to the ground, using the bolted down chair to help provide the force he needs as he shoves his hand down on the commanders gut. His hands are red. Her undershirt is red. The droplets float in the air around them, and a pathetic wheezing sound escapes Renee's mouth every other moment. 

He hears the man before he sees him, the door swishing open and haggard breathing entering the room. The man that standing (well, floats really) in the doorway looks like he’s seen better days. Half of one of his arms is torn to shreds, this gash going down an entire half of his body, ending on the shredded mess that is his leg, part of his left shoe is gone and bloody toes poke into the open air. As the man pauses in the doorway blood collects over the wound and it’s one of those moments of ‘huh, space’ as it doesn’t drip down, it’s just an ever expanding ball of blood. 

The new wounds overlap with old ones, scars that run across the mans’ entire body, some straight and even edges, others like suns and star patterns, blossoming out of a center spot. Ugly and twisted skin like someone had grabbed it then left it like that. A… a patchwork… something. He didn’t know things that were patchwork. Except for the man. A patchwork man. 

The man did a quick survey of the room before his eyes landed onto Eiffel, hunched over Renee’s body, trying to keep the blood into of her. Or something. He didn’t really know much about wound treatment, but covering it seemed like a good place to start off. The man looked at Eiffel with the same look in his eyes that Renee and Isabel had. Recognition, whether Eiffel recognized him or not. 

 

“Help.” 

 

Jacobi pushed himself off the doorframe, quickly coming to stop next to Eiffel. Eiffel looked at him with such fear in his eyes. Such vulnerability and openness in his eyes - and were those tears? But Jacobi took careful notice of the neuron connects still attached to his head, to the blood stains around his nose and the way he was lightly shaking. 

_ Shock.  _ He reasoned.  _ He’s in a state of shock.  _ Who wouldn’t be after who knows what he’s gone through. 

“We need to get to the Urania. We-” Jacobi took a deep breath, shaking the blood off his arm and stifling a wince of pain. “-we need to get them all onto the Urania.” Eiffel didn’t move, just clutched Minkowski closer to his chest, eyes roaming around the room. 

_ It’s the shock  _ Jacobi reminded himself and reached forward, tearing the wires off of Eiffels head, hoping to help jar him out of it (‘that’s not how you deal with someone in shock’ Maxwell would have said). He reached up and grabbed Lovelace by her arm, dragged her down and getting a better grip on her. 

“Come on.” He left the room, bursting back into the old space station, leaving the dentist chair from hell behind. Their window of time was getting smaller by the moment. He glanced back briefly, the still somewhat glassy eyes Eiffel stayed close behind, towing Minkowski behind him. Good. He could deal with Eiffels’ mental trauma in a minute. When they were safely away. 

They passed between ship airlocks, the older and scuffed up metal giving way to polished steel. The window in between the two ships, where the two had been merged, gave way to the light of Wolf 359, for a moment drenching the two of them in it’s red glow.  A brief moment caught in the light of the star, like a giant eye staring them down in this unfamiliar red light. So different from the blue he had grown accustomed to. Harsher. 

 

“Okay, I just need to pull Hera over here and then I’ll activate the detonations on the edges of the two ships. If I’ve done this right - and I know I have - it shouldn’t affect the integrity of the Urania. At least nothing we can’t fix after we’re well and clear of the red line.” Eiffel just stayed still, floating in the room they had come into, holding Renee’s still form. The man was a blur of motion as he dropped Lovelace to free float in the air, tearing off panels of the room and exposing the wires. Connecting a device into them and tapping rapidly away at it. 

“Go ahead and bring the Commander to the medical station.” The man waved him off. 

“We left someone.” Eiffel replied instead. The man didn’t stop tapping away at the computer. 

“Pretty sure we didn’t.” Eiffel bit his lip, thinking of the girl who had hid behind the machinery when the man had first entered the room. Scared and helpless. He turned around and reopened the airlocks. That got the man’s full attention.

“Eiffel stay on the Urania, we need everyone in one place.”

“I can’t leave someone behind.” Eiffel argued and hastily went through the doorway, back to the older looking hallways. 

“If you’re not back when I’m done pulling Hera over I’m leaving you!” The man yelled after him. Eiffel didn’t know the man enough to judge if it was a bluff or not. 

The hallways were twisting like a…. The thought slipped through his fingers and he continued to rush through the rooms, relieved every time that it was mildly recognizable from the initial trip to the other ship. The room was just as creepy as it had been minutes ago. Of course it was. The blood was still suspended droplets in the air, like a bloody rain that had yet to fall. 

On the chair was the girl, curled up in a ball. 

“Hey there.” Eiffel did his best to be soothing, and the girl initially flinched away, but when she peeked through her arms she relaxed minutely. So she recognized him from earlier. Good. That would hopefully make this easier. “We need to get somewhere safer.”

He extends his hand out to her, and releases a sigh of relief when she takes it. Her eyes are off putting, constantly focusing and unfocusing, producing little whirrs of noise as they do so. There are things that would probably remind him of, if he had still been himself. It’s odd to realize that.

 

“Come on, Come on.” Jacobi mumbles under his breath as he hastily inputs code. Never his strong suit. He should be tending to the Commanders wound, but if he doesn’t get this taken care of they’ll all be dead regardless. He’s pulled most of the files over, but getting her personality over is harder than he anticipated. The Urania has room for an AI but not a designated area in the code for it. He’s having to carve one out by hand.

(“You can do it” Maxwell seems to whisper in his ear, guiding his fingers.) 

“Restarting Mother Prog-gr-gra-

\- Jac-cobi.” Hera’s voice is a breath of fresh air, and Jacobi puts the last touches on the hastily put together code, fitting the last of the AI onto the ship. She can fix it later, can rework it until it doesn’t hurt and misfire (and Alana would be so mad if she knew he had left so many holes in the program, so many leaks that will hurt Hera. But she’d understand, given the circumstances). 

“Good, Hera, I need you start the engines. We need to get as far from this star as quickly as you can manage.” 

“Right aw-w-way.” There’s no time to argue. No time to quibble. Hera doesn’t mention the two bodies floating listlessly in the room. Eiffel bursts through the door into the room, someone following behind him. Jacobi doesn’t hesitate. The moment the door closes he presses the button and the explosions go off. 

“NOW HERA!” and there’s a deep rumbling and shaking and Jacobi grabs the open side paneling, a lifeline in the chaos. 

“We’re in th-the clea-ear, Jacobi.” The walls stabilized, and Jacobi breathed. 

“Been quite a day, huh?” Eiffel muttered.

“Indeed.” A third voice, and without thinking Jacobi drew his gun, turning towards the two of them. Not Kepler. Why had he thought that Eiffel would bring Kepler? (why had he wanted Eiffel to have saved Kepler?) 

“Step away from Pryce, Eiffel.” He said, harshly. “Why did you bring her? After everything she’s done to us?” His eyes don’t waver from the Doctor’s shocked face, her eyes wide and mouth open, blood drained from her face. 

“What are you going to do?” Eiffel questions instead and  _ why is he protecting her? Shock??? Is this what shock really does to a person??? _ Jacobi ignores the signs and instead cocks his gun.

“I said step away.” His hand is shaking. The blood loss is beginning to affect him now. Great. Just great. 

“She’s as innocent as me!” Eiffel shouts and Jacobi doesn’t understand what he’s saying. “You can’t blame her.” Jacobi  _ doesnt understand _ . But then the doctor peaks out from behind where Eiffel has made himself a human shield for her and he sees his opening and knows when to take it and 

(“You’re not a murder” Alana murmurs into his ear.  _ Yes I am  _ he wants to argue  _ we both are. To multiple people.  _ “You don’t have to be anymore.” She replies, insistently) The gun is shaking in his hand, and then he sighs. 

“Get them all to the infirmary.” He gestures to the door that leads to the rest of the ship. 

 

Hera helps lead Eiffel through the Urania, and then walks him through helping Renee. Getting her stable. His mind is unsure but his hands are steady, like they recall information that to the rest of him is lost. The man comes in after a while and takes Pryce away, but he isn’t the same as earlier, when his eyes had been full of rage, pointing his gun at the girl. Instead he looked… defeated. Tired. Eiffel instead focuses on Hera’s instructions on how to attach an IV and what bag to use. 

“I need your help with my bandages.” The man seems reluctant to ask for help. Eiffel quietly gets to work, once again his fingers working with the bandage in a way that the rest of him doesn’t recognize, doesn’t know how to do. 

“Thank you.” He finally says, breaking the tense silence. Jacobi sucks in a breath as Eiffel applies more of the antibacterial and burn stuff on the wound before wrapping another section. He wasn’t sure what they’d do about the sections of his face that had been hit.

 

“Someone on this ship has to have their shit together.” Jacobi replies, a tart remark that comes out before he can stop it. Eiffel doesn’t retaliate.  _ Right. Shock.  _ Now if only Monkowski or Lovelace would wake up to deal with this more… touchy feely camaraderie stuff. 

“I, uh, do I have one question for you.” Eiffel says quietly, not making eye contact with Jacobi. He just gives a grunt as a go ahead. 

“What’s your name?”

Jacobi takes a very long two minutes to reply, his mind flashing through all the evidence he had been desperately ignoring, because he really didn’t have time to deal with mental fallout from Doctor Pryce (And damn it’s a good thing he did because if he had known what she had done earlier he would have shot her for sure. Not hesitation no matter how much his damn arm shook). 

“Daniel Jacobi.” He eventually says. 

“So Daniel then?” Eiffel tilts his head to the side, curiously. It doesn’t look right. 

“No.” Only Daniel for Alana. (“Dan, Dan, the bomb man. Oh Danny boy, the pipes the pipes are BURSTING!”) “Just Jacobi’s fine.” There’s another beat of silence. “How much did you lose?”

 

“Everything.”

 

((Jacobi’s mind reels and he feels dizzy. His breath quickens. He feel downright nauseous.

 

 In short, he feels shocked))

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, here I am. six months late to the party with a crappy oneshot in hand. idk why i fixated on this particular moment to write about. I guess I just didn't think Doug would just ask who Jacobi was during a crisis situation.


End file.
